The conventional traction elevator, one supported by one or more cables, usually has the cables directly mounted to the elevator car, usually at a cross-frame that extends across the top of the elevator cab. This, a "hard" connection, is an ideal path for noise transmission to the elevator cab through the ropes from the propulsion system.
Where motor noise or slight but unsuppressible vibrations are present, a direct connection to the elevator car is undesirable, because traditional sound and vibration deadening techniques, which can reduce noise, can also cause a jerky (uneven) ride; hence, they may cure one problem and create another.